Fever
by Abstract Reality
Summary: SEQUEL TO "BEAST" But you don't have to read the first story to read this one - "I was overcome by a fever. My heart raced and I felt hot all over. I couldn't focus on my goal. He invaded and violated my thoughts. He knew my weaknesses and exploited them." Link and Ghirahim in Fire Sanctuary. Shonen-ai, Slash, yaoi


**Author's Note:** Hello one and all! Welcome to another battle scene between Link and Ghirahim! After a few requests, as well as reaching 100 reviews on _The Bane_, I decided I would come back with a new fight scene this time taking place in the Fire Sanctuary. So this is a big thank-you to all of who have been reading and reviewing my stories! Also, I know that _The Bane _has been slower to develop a relationship, so this is will hopefully satisfy some of that waiting. This story has a different point of view; from that of the 'Hero of the Goddess.' For those of you who are a fan of _Beast_, I hope you find this new addition to your liking! But this isn't just something I threw out there just because! I wanted to do a good job! And again, I have changed the dialogue somewhat…do not be alarmed!

**Alerts:** I do not own Zelda: Skyward Sword as previously mentioned. But that doesn't really stop anyone on this site, does it? And thank-you so much for SkywardDiamond for being my second pair of eyes! You were a big help! Also, these one-shots are not in connection _per se _to _The Bane_; just so you are aware! And again, this is shonen-ai, slash, yaoi…whatever you want to call it.

**Extra:** I am still working on the next chapter for _The Bane_, but I am going out of town in a few days. So I don't think I'll get it posted before I leave. But I'll try to get it posted right when I return.

_Fever_

The Ancient Cistern and the Sandship were challenging places, but neither of them compares the Fire Sanctuary. When I entered the Earth Temple, I was more prepared; but not here in the Fire Sanctuary. Under the rock and foundations of the volcano there's a strong energy.

The air inside the temple is dry, making it difficult to breathe. I can feel the sweat slide down my back, burning my skin. The heat from the floor waves in front of my eyes. It makes the walls bend and fold. I'm uneasy; like someone is waiting for me. This isn't a new feeling. Ever since I encountered Ghirahim, the Demon Lord, at the Skyview Temple I've been feeling like this. But here, my anxiety is noticeable.

Every inch of the temple is decorated with symbols of fire; the doors are guarded by golden suns, red pillars support the roof, the tiles looking like flames. The arched doorways are covered in small gems. Even the owl statues have garnets for eyes.

But the surroundings show how dangerous the temple really is. Even the grass that tries to grow can barely stand the temperature. If it weren't for the fireshield earrings, getting to the entrance would have been impossible.

Outside, bridges suspend over a river of lava. I already have burns because of it. Directing it isn't easy since it's so destructive. Almost everything that gets in the river's path is overtaken. I'm surprised the temple hasn't already been destroyed by its power. But the rock holds up.

Because of Fi and the Goddess's blade, my abilities can be harnessed and used for good. My skills have a purpose. Following the Goddess helps me think clearly; keeps me focused.

When I first came to the surface I didn't know what to expect. It was different from Skyloft in every way. It was wild. That's what makes it exciting. Life above the cloud barrier is so peaceful. But I always wanted something more than that. I guess that's part of what prepared me to accept the Goddess's call. She protected her people, and I will do everything I can to repay her. But more than that, I need to help Zelda. But again, I didn't know what to expect.

When I first met Ghirahim, he shocked me. I was overcome by a fever. My heart raced and I felt hot all over. I couldn't focus on my goal. He invaded and violated my thoughts. He knew my weaknesses and exploited them. I tried to resist his words. I wanted to defend myself, but I couldn't.

Or wouldn't? I don't know. When I think about it, the fever returns. I can't think about anything else. I couldn't hold onto Fi's wisdom. Instead, I was controlled by emotion. He absorbed all of my focus. But I was still energized because of him..

No.

That isn't it. That can't be it. He fights against everything that I do. Why didn't I react immediately? Why did I let him get inside my head? Because I couldn't defend against his verbal attacks, he knows me better than anyone.

This disturbs me the most.

He shook me up. That fever he started…I can't control it. He wanted me to give in to my emotions; to explode. Of all the things I've experienced, nothing scares me more than letting emotion take control. Ghirahim has been the only one to push me to my breaking point. How far can I go before I crack?

But, I still wonder…

Ever since Skyview, we haven't fought one on one. But I know we'll fight again. I dread it. I've grown stronger since that battle, but I don't know if I'm strong enough. If he tries what he did like last time, I don't know if I can contain my emotions.

I'm so close to the final flame. The Goddess Blade needs to be completed. To quit is something I can't stand. People are counting on me. I can't let them down. I can't let Zelda down. But how can I do what's asked of me when I'm struggling to control myself?

I must to rely on courage. It's gotten me this far. If I trust it, it will direct me.

But I'm afraid.

After making my way through the temple, I stand at the base of the stairs in front of the final door. I have the key. It's cold in my hand. I turn it around, studying its strange shape. Fire has made it this way. Like fire, my destiny will forge me into the hero I need to be.

I glance up the steps. More flames are etched onto the front of the door. The lock is made of gold, just like the key. I walk slowly up the stairs. What monster is behind the door? I shouldn't guess. I need to go in with a clear mind. But that's easier said than done.

Reaching the top, I approach the door. Before I use the key, I reach into one of my leather pouches. I take out a bottle of water. I open it and drink. I can feel it go down my throat, getting rid of the taste of sulfur. Hopefully, it gives me the edge I need to finish the Fire Sanctuary's last room.

Putting the bottle away, I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand. My hair sticks to my face. I must look awful, but I don't really care. What I care about is doing my duty to the Goddess.

To help.

I place the key into the lock. It turns abruptly. The door is forced open. I look into the dark room. But something isn't right. There's a knot in my chest. I don't usually feel this nervous. It's making me nauseous. Is it…?

"You can't just sit and wait…" I say to myself. "You've got to go."

I shove the worry to the back of my mind. Taking a deep breath, I walk through the doorway and into the room.

* * *

When I enter the room, the doors slam closed behind me. I turn around. The room is dark. It takes a few seconds before my eyes adjust. Unlike the rest of the temple, the air in here is humid. But before I can look around the room, I hear a familiar laugh.

"Oh, hello there Link…" Ghirahim says. He puts emphasis on my name.

My mouth goes dry. My heart starts to race; just like Skyview. I should've known I would run into him here. I close my eyes. Maybe it's just my imagination?

I wish.

"I see you're still among the living," he continues. He's pleased. "How truly fortuitous it is to meet you here…"

Very pleased.

I take a deep breath. I need to stay calm even though I know his eyes are on me. I grab my sword's hilt, pulling it from its sheath. I take my shield in my other hand. I open my eyes again. I can see a little better. I turn around and look at him.

He is on the other side of the room, still dressed in his weird clothes. His red cape covers his shoulders, the collar hiding part of his face. His white clothing still shows more than it should; his hair silvery and neat. But his eyes are darker than before. My heart is pounding in my ears. I start to realize that that I'm staring.

"Clearly our last encounter left you yearning for more," He said. "But can I really blame you for your current state? After all, I am in possession of tremendous charisma."

I look at the floor instead. I glare at the tiles that look like a sun. I know he's looking me over. I can feel it. My emotions are already getting to me. I'm angry, but curious too. All I can do is stand uncomfortably.

"But as you well know, it is no coincidence that we continually meet. But rather, it is quite advantageous." he says.

I don't say anything. I don't want to play his games.

"Come now," he continues. "Are you still so rude as you were before? Honestly, with our frequent run-ins with each other, I would have expected us to be on much more…_intimate_ terms."

My face gets hot. He means more than what he says. I remember how his hands touched me all over; in places I didn't want him to. I'm disgusted. But that's not all I'm feeling. My chest heats up.

"We are intertwined by the 'Thread of Fate'"

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He's mentioned the 'Thread of Fate' before. I don't want to think about how we're connected. But I know that we are. I can't deny it.

"But here I am, repeating myself. Why recount topics we both are so well versed in, especially when there are pressing issues to discuss…Behold!"

He lifts his arms. He points to the wall behind him where there are two pictures. They show groups of people kneeling before a kind of alter. It looks like the gate at the Temple of Time.

Another Gate of Time?

"Until I found these marvelous works of art, I was, I admit…upset. That little stunt the goddess's guard dog pulled at the Gate of Time was…"

He stops. I can tell that he's angry. I watch him. I never know when his mood will change. But when it does, it's never good. I can't show him that I'm worried. He'll attack at any sign of weakness.

He looks directly at me. I swallow hard. My hands are shaking.

"Never mind that," he says, changing the subject. "After all, these ancient images indicate the existence of another Gate of Time! It has simply filled my heart with rainbows!"

Even his happiness is scary. He turns his back to me. He reaches for each like they are real. I wipe away the sweat that slides down my face. I'm getting more uncomfortable the longer I stand here.

"I've been a very busy boy, searching practically everywhere for another Gate of Time. And here it is, after all this time! Finding this place has made me positively giggly…" he continues. "But it is evident that I am not the only one who has been a _busy boy._"

He disappears. I look around, but I can't focus on anything. My eyes are blurry because of the humidity. I know he's toying with me.

Ghirahim puts his hands on my shoulders from behind. I freeze; my skin prickling. He grips me tightly and leans into my ear. I look straight ahead as my hands start to sweat. This is too familiar. I'm stuck when I want to move. I need to say something, but I can't. Why can't I say anything?

"I cannot help but observe the drastic improvement your sword has experienced since our last exclusive encounter…But before we talk any further, there is still the outstanding matter of your punishment my little sky-child." He whispers into my hair. His breath is warm. My body trembles.

"And what's that?" I finally say. I sound confident. He chuckles, nuzzling into my neck.

"At last, he speaks," he replies, deliberately stroking my skin. With him, I don't have any boundaries. "Do you recall, my little sky-child, when I spoke of indulging a fantasy? That I would make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams?"

I do. I repress a shiver.

"Well, I've come to the lugubrious decision that corporal punishment may be a tad bit harsh due to the circumstances."

"Is that so?" I reply.

With one of his hands, he squeezes my neck. I wince. But he isn't holding me as tightly as he did the first time. I can still breathe at least. His other hand is still on my right shoulder. I still have an opening. Why don't I take it?

"For one so young, you are quite brazen," he says, holding me close. "But I will let this minor error slide, as well as forgive numerous other blunders…that is if you will strike a deal."

"I'll never make a deal with you." I respond. But my burst of confidence is shrinking. My emotions are coming out. The fever is returning. I want to lash out. But I can't let him see that I'm being affected.

"Now now, do not disregard me so easily!" he adds, running his fingers over my jaw. My breathing hitches. "You will find that I am well versed in the art of persuasion."

My back is flat against his chest. I can feel how hard it is. My head barely reaches his shoulders. He continues to whisper in my ear, driving me close to the edge. Can he hear how loud my heart is beating?

"All that I ask in return for my generosity is: tell me where I can find the other Gate of Time. That isn't too much to ask, is it? And what purpose is there for you to play coy? Why not let me in on the fun?"

I don't want to listen anymore. I have to stop this. I'm getting lightheaded.

As fast as I'm able, I break from his grip. I am free from his hold on my neck and shoulder. A pocket of air rushes between us. Stepping forward, I use the momentum to turn around. Holding onto my sword, I swipe at his torso. But he's expecting it.

I don't see the first blow. Before I can attack him with another slash, he lands a hard hit to my lower ribs. A lot of force is put into the strike. My torso absorbs the shock. The pain knocks the wind out of me. I'm pushed back several feet. I hunch over to protect myself from another blow.

"Through my previous instruction, I would have suspected more from you. Your deep rooted defiance only titillates me, my little sky-child." He says. "What a forgetful sort you are. Or, perhaps it is your true intention to bring about capacious cravings?"

I start coughing, hard. I can taste blood in my mouth as I watch it drip to the floor. Spitting out the remaining blood, I wipe my lips with the back of my hand that is holding my sword. My lips are trembling. I narrow my eyes when looking at him. I'm losing my hold.

"Never," I reply. The pain from his first hit is throbbing. I stand defensively. Widening my stance, I hold my sword level with my chest. I also bring my shield closer to my chest.

"Your eyes speak of other things. They weave a different story all together." He smiles. It's an evil smile. "There is little you can do to disguise what you feel from me."

I don't want to excite him.

I don't.

But I'm lying to myself, and he knows it. I look at him straight on.

"Such behavior," he says. "A mischievous boy like you needs to be dealt with firmly. But I must warn you, I won't go easy on you this time…quite to the contrary."

Turning to the side, he uses more of his power. Darkness forms around him. I can feel it from where I stand. What kind of person is he? I can't imagine what his master is like.

"But I believe that it will be a rather enjoyable experience…not just for me. I will relish in every moment."

Not just for him? That isn't what I need to hear.

But it's what I want to hear.

His cape disappears. I feel awkward looking at him. My cheeks burn, but I have to keep watching. His arms are out in front of him. All of a sudden they change color. They aren't grey anymore; they are black. Parts of his legs also change; even his left eye.

"You'll find the skin of my arms much tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape leave you breathless?" He sighs. "I certainly have it all…"

I want to attack, but I don't know what he's capable of. But do I have any other choice? No, I don't. I need to know what he's planning. Come on, Fi. Direct me. I'm still shaking.

"But what I lack…" He continues. "Is mercy…"

"I don't need your mercy," I respond.

"Why not _show _me that you aren't in need of mercy? After all, you are a man—well, a boy of few words."

Anger rises in my chest.

"I'm not a child."

He smiles.

"Oh, but you are!" He continues. "And yet the Goddess has chosen you to uphold her virtue! It is tremendously comical. Of all the humans that dwell above the cloud barrier, she picks a naïve, _little_ boy."

"Stop," I say. I already have my doubts. I don't need them thrown in my face.

"An unremarkable boy at that. If it were not for the holy blade of the Goddess, you would have been unable to endure your first night on the surface."

"That's not true!" I reply. It's Skyview all over again.

"How does it feel, to know of your inadequacies as a chosen hero? I'm sure you do your best to ignore these blaring details. But really, what can you use as a cover-up?"

Am I really a failure? I try not to listen. But his words still get through.

I'm hitting my limit.

"You are a failure as a friend; barely able to track the precious girl through the world. You couldn't even save her when she was caught in the whirlwind –"

"Stop it!" I yell, gritting my teeth. I'm holding my sword and shield so tight that that I can't feel my hands. I'm breaking apart. I can't hear my thoughts. Where are they?

Where!

"I have touched upon a sore spot, haven't I?" He grins. "So much like a child…"

My emotions are screaming. Attack him. I need to show him that I'm not a child; show him my strength. I'm not a failure!

I want to excite him. I'm worth his attention.

I'm losing it.

He laughs. The sound echoes in my ears.

"Stop it!" I yell. But I'm at a place where Fi can't reach me. I'm lost in the fever.

With all the energy I can muster, I charge him. My sword is drawn backward. I slam my feet into the floor so I propel forward. But he doesn't change position. He just stands there. But I don't care. I put everything I have into this one strike. I slash at him.

His eyes light up.

He blocks my sword with his left forearm. Deflecting the blade with no effort, he pushes my blade to the side. I try to hold my shield forward, but I've already left a huge opening. With his right arm, he hits me square in the chest. I collapse backward as he knocks the shield from my grip. I can't see where it falls.

I swing my sword again. I have to hit him. This fever is too much. If I don't, I'll explode.

He grabs my wrist, jerking it. He squeezes so hard that I think my bones are breaking. I drop my sword. It clangs on the floor. He forces me to look at his face. I'm heaving.

He runs his tongue over his teeth. I'm mesmerized.

"I absolutely adore seeing you this way…" he says. His voice heightens my annoyance. Twisting my arm behind my back, he pulls me close. He wraps his other arm around my waist,. I grunt against him. This is just like last time.

"It arouses so many of my faculties…" he whispers, again in my ear again. His mouth almost touches it. I'm fuming, but it's turning into something else.

I sigh angrily.

"But there are a myriad of other of expressions we have not yet explored together. And I am craving to learn more of what makes you hunger…after all, you have barely scratched the surface concerning what you feel."

What makes me hunger?

He lets go of my wrist. Instead, he grabs a chunk of my hair, pulling my head to the side. I yell in frustration. I feel his mouth below my jaw. It sends chills down my spine. He works down my neck. My nails are digging into his arm around my waist.

It's wrong.

It's wrong.

But it feels good.

"You are so tense…" he hums. His tongue is hot. "And I am impatient."

He bites down, making my skin bleed. It hurts, but it's thrilling. I don't try to stop a moan. I couldn't if I tried. It's only feeding to my fever. He sucks on the spot, drinking the blood. He's drawing this out. But this isn't enough.

I need more.

My emotions need more.

But I won't be controlled.

Letting go of his arm, I throw my elbow backward. It makes a solid hit to the side of his face. He immediately lets go.

He yells loudly as I stumble on my feet. I can't regain my balance. I fall flat on my back. I look up and see his face. He's furious, but excited too. Lifting his leg, he stomps his foot on my chest. More blood comes out of my mouth. I hold onto his leg, trying to relieve the pressure.

"Tsk, Tsk," he starts. "What an insolent little upstart you are."

"I won't be controlled," I say in anger.

"Once again, you misrepresent what you really want. There is no mistaking how you enjoyed my ministrations. Your verbal signals were truly delicious, my little sky-child. Even now you are wanting more; more of what only I can provide."

It's true. I want what he can give me. But my fever won't let me back down; not yet.

"Why not express yourself more creatively?"

My sword is just behind him. Removing his foot, he steps back. He kicks my weapon towards me. The metal scrapes the floor. It stops just short of my hand.

"Get up," He commands. "Pick up the blade that was bestowed upon you. Prove to me that you are rightly chosen. Or succumb to your innermost desires…It is your choice."

I grab the hilt, pushing myself off the floor. I don't grab my shield. I don't need it. He looks at me with a smirk on his face. I know I have his full attention. It's what I want.

"Mmm…" he starts, scanning me. "You will melt in my hands, my little-sky child."

He snaps his fingers. Out of nowhere, he summons two swords. Taking both in his hands, he crosses the blades in front of him. I hold my sword parallel to my chest. He licks his lips.

I don't wait another second. I run at him again. Attack him, my emotions scream. I will hit him this time. I'll prove that I'm not weak. But my fever also wants more than that. It wants pleasure.

I slash vertically.

Horizontally.

Vertically again.

He blocks my first two hits. He uses his weapons to block large angles of his body. But the third I get through. My sword slashes his side. It's a long cut.

I did it! He couldn't block every one of my attacks.

His grins.

He speeds towards me, slashing his swords. I can't see his attacks. I block them as best as I can, but they are fast. Really fast. I'm being pushed backward. He's backing me into the wall. I can't strike back. If I do I'll be hit. But I won't let him have his way so easily.

I stab at his mid-section.

He dodges my sword. He comes back with both weapons. He makes an 'x' with the blades. Pulling them apart, he slashes across my chest. They rip my knights uniform, even slicing through my chainmail.

I scream. My skin is on fire.

I stumble around. I put my hand on the wound. Blood gets everywhere.

I'm panicking. I'm facing the wall.

He cuts me again, slicing my back. It hurts even more than his first attack.

What do I do?

What do I do?

I fall forward, colliding with the wall. I use my hands to stop from falling to the floor. The pain is all over. I can't breathe.

"Foolish child…" He chuckles behind me. I hold onto the wall. "A pathetic attempt."

My eyes start watering. I'm trying to hold back sobs.

I'm lost. I don't how to get back.

"But, I find I am even more intrigued…" He says.

He pushes me further against the wall. He's on top of me. I can't do anything.

"I will lead you down the path to ultimate catharsis…" he whispers, nipping my neck. My breathing is shallow. "You will reach the pinnacle of consummation..."

He rips the back of my tunic. I hear it tearing; even the chainmail pulls apart. Hot air rushes over my bare back. It stings my wounds. What is he doing?

I feel his blade slice down my back. He's making the wound bigger!

I shudder violently. My mouth opens, but I don't have enough breath to scream.

"The shade of your blood still fills me with salaciousness."

He puts his mouth on the cut, drinking more of my blood. I can feel his tongue glide over my skin. He moans deeply.

I'm burning up. I'm in pain. But, I've never felt like this before. I've never been consumed like this. There are so many emotions that I can't keep them straight. I drop my sword again. I'm shivering.

"Not fighting back?" He asks. "Why is that, my little sky-child? Is this what you want?"

But it isn't what I want. It's what I need. It's the only way to make sense of what's going on.

I struggle to face him, pushing away from the wall. I finally turn around. He pins me against it. He crushes his mouth onto mine. He forces it open, his tongue going everywhere. I arch my back. I need more contact. I groan into his mouth. I can taste my own blood.

I'm lost.

I'm out of control.

It's so wrong.

But, I can't help it.

He must have let go of his swords, because his hands are on my hips. He bites down on my lip. I moan again. I try to grab at something; anything. But I'm at the mercy of my fever; Ghirahim's power.

What else can I do?

He moves his hips slowly against mine. He is doing it on purpose. I gasp loudly. The heat rushes to my lower body. I grasp his arms.

"What is it?" he asks, rubbing against me again. "Yet another one of your sore spots?"

"Uhnn…" is all I can say. I pull him as close as I can get.

"Yes?"

He does it again, with more force. I groan so loud that I can hear the echo.

"Do you want more?" He asks. He moves his mouth to lick the side of my face.

More? Do I want more? Yes. Anything. Anything that will make sense of what's going on; of where I am. Someone needs to have control.

I don't want to explode.

I clutch his shoulders.

"Tell me how much more…" he commands.

I rock against him. That has to be enough. He tilts my face up to look in his face. I can barely see anything.

"Or rather…_show me_."

I become more aggressive. I need the relief.

I push my mouth on his again. But I'm still under his tight control. He only lets me do what he wants. I don't care.

"So unblemished…" he teases, blowing on my lips. "I am so reminded of our first time together; the parallels."

His hands tear at the front of my clothes. Everything he does is sends shocks through me. I'm overwhelmed, but, I hear something.

Someone is talking.

"Link…" I hear in my head. It's quiet, but I can hear it.

I gasp when he bites my collarbone.

"Link…" it says again. It's a woman's voice. I recognize it. But it's different. It's powerful, but pure.

He pulls my tunic down my arms.

"Hold on…" she says. "You are in control of your own destiny. You alone control where you will go; what you will do."

I don't. I can't control anything. I can't even control myself.

"Yes, you can." She encourages. "You can. But you are afraid."

Yes. I'm afraid. I don't want to lose the ones I care about. If I do, it's my fault… I don't want to fail; lose control. I'd rather let someone else have it.

"You were tasked with immense responsibility. Many would have turned away in fear. But you accepted your call; your destiny. While you are afraid, you have endured the hardships with dignity."

It's the hardest thing I've ever done. It's a heavy task.

I buck harder against him. He approves.

I'm forced to the floor. He straddles me.

"Let us finish what we started, shall we?" Ghirahim insists.

"No other can do what you have been tasked. But you do not carry this burden alone. As you have done before, rely on courage. Do not let your emotions take you captive. You have come so far…"

How? How can I?

"Believe. Believe in your strength; your kind heart. Let it fill you up. Think little on what you _cannot do_. Think on what you _can do._ Strive to do all that you can. It will be enough."

Believe?

"Yes. This is but a short time. What you achieve will be worth the suffering you have endured."

Yes. There's more I need to do. I can't stop now.

"I believe in you."

You believe in me…Zelda?

"Yes; with all my heart."

That means the most to me. Because you do, I'll believe. I'll keep going. I can't stop now.

"Yes, there is so much left for you to reach your potential…please, don't give up."

I won't. I won't anymore.

"I can't stop!" I yell, my voice ringing in my ears. "I won't!"

Ghirahim stops, leaning over me. With renewed strength, I force him off of me. I've pushed him hard enough that he stumbles to his feet, several feet away. I sit up quickly. Grabbing my sword, I call Fi. I ask her to fill me up. I stand up.

I feel a surge of energy. It's pure. The fever is gone.

Ghirahim doesn't say anything. He knows that he's no longer in control.

I am.

I inhale.

I run at him, but with a clear mind. I know where I will hit. I'm not afraid.

I strike with a forward thrust. My sword makes contact. He tries to grab the blade, but he can't keep up. I swing at him from the right. A solid hit. I swing again from the left. Another hit. I'm not weighed down by anything. Instead, I'm lifted up. One last time, I thrust my sword forward. It hits.

He falls onto the floor. I stand over him, holding my sword at his throat.

"Do it, my little sky-child…" he persuades. "You want to do it…you have me right where you want me."

I could. If I was still lost, I would. But I am told that it isn't time. I step away; I've done all that I need to do for now.

Ghirahim growls. He grabs at his right eye. I still feel his dark power, but it doesn't have any hold on me. He disappears, reappearing on the opposite side of the room.

"Enough…" he hisses. "Enough of this lunacy. I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord of this realm!"

I hold my guard. But, I have a feeling he isn't going to attack me again.

"You…" his eyes lock onto mine. "You are a coward."

"No, I'm not," I say. His words aren't affecting me.

He is furious, pointing at me.

"You have awakened an immeasurable wrath that will burn for eons. And I swear, I will drag you into an eternity of torment! You will come to know what it is to endure true agony…"

"No, I won't."

He smiles that same evil smile.

"Just wait. Your soul belongs to me. And by me alone shall you atone for the contravention you have brought upon yourself. Your only wish will be that you had come to recognize your transgressions at this very moment."

"But it isn't now." I reply.

"But it will be." He scoffs.

Standing up straight, he snaps his figures. He disappears. I'm by myself, but I'm not alone.

I hunch over, letting my body relax. My injuries still hurt, but it will go away. I look around the room, finding my shield a good distance away. I rest a few minutes before I walk towards it. I pick it up with my free hand. I'm exhausted. I look down at my sword; the Goddess Sword.

"Thank-you," I say out loud. But it isn't just for Fi. I don't know if she can hear me, but it's for Zelda too. I don't know how she spoke to me, but I'm grateful. My emotions took over, and took me to a dark place. I don't want to go there ever again. But I feel stronger because I went there. If I didn't experience it now, when would I?

Putting my weaponry away, I approach the door to the final flame. This is it. All I need to do is open this door, and my sword will be completed.

Like Zelda told me, I need to focus on what I can do; not what I can't do. She, and others, believe in me. I can't rely on their belief forever. But I will come to believe in myself just as much as they do.

But there's a lot left to do.

**Author's Note:** There all of you go! I tried to write it in a way that sounded more like Link, who is more simple of a speaker (not nearly as flowery as Ghirahim, which is something I am more comfortable with). Safe to say that this was a challenge; but a necessary one! I've held onto this for a few extra days, and time to set it free! But another battle between Link and Ghirahim nonetheless… I really hope that it was successful in that you enjoyed it! Again, this is a thank-you for everyone's support of my stories (especially _The Bane_)! I probably wouldn't post anything new if it weren't for the lovely feedback! So I hope every one of you has a fantastic day, and please leave me a review! I would love to hear from you! But keep in mind that flaming and just being rude is not the right way to comment. There are ways of sharing your opinion! Practice the golden rule! *waves*


End file.
